Complicated Love
by Leka Melo
Summary: My first Fanfiction in English. Post Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione fall in love with each other and run away, leaving Ron and Ginny devastated.


People always said that Draco would never love her. But he did. HE DID! She knew it. So how did that happen? WHY did that happen? And with so many witches in the magical world, why with did it have to be HER?

Ginny walked in circles, impatient. "_Where is he?_" She had bitten almost all of her fingernails when Harry Potter came in. She ran to him.

– Harry! – she yelled, while Harry tried to recover from the impact of having her jump on him like that.

– Calm down, Ginny. – he said. – It's gonna be ok. You'll see.

– No, Harry. – she looked at him. Her eyes, usually so bright with happiness, now were distant and sad. Tears rolled down her face. – It's not going to be ok.

Harry hugged her. He knew that there was nothing he could say to make her feel better. So he said nothing. She gave a few steps back and looked into his green eyes. Now she wasn't in love with him anymore and it was a simple thing to do. He took her hands in his hands.

– How? How could he do that to me, Harry?

Ron entered the room, like a ghost. He looked as though he hadn't slept once in several days. He threw a dirty look at Ginny.

– I told you, didn't I? – he muttered. – I told you he was no good thing! I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING HIM HERE!

– You can't say anything, Ronald Weasley! – yelled Ginny as more tears popped out of her eyes.

Ron just glared at her, muttered something like a 'Hello' to Harry and left the room. Ginny had her face in her hands.

– You understand me. Don't you? – she looked at Harry again.

– Well… I…

– I mean… You did fall in love with Cho 'Tears' Chang…

– Look, Ginny. – Harry tried not to get mad at her. – That has nothing to do with it. I mean, this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about!

– But why is Ron blaming me? – She was now speaking really loud, for Ron to hear it. – After all, it was _Little Miss Perfect_ who ran away with Draco!

– Ginny… – Harry looked down. – Hermione is our friend.

– IF SHE WERE MY FRIEND SHE WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!

Ron burst into the room, holding his wand as though he was going to duel with someone there. He had a mad look in his eyes.

– That's it! – he yelled at Ginny. – You're not going to insult Hermione in front of me.

– Stop protecting her, Ron! – she replied. – She abandoned you!

– Ginny, shut up! – Harry stood between them. – Ron, put your wand down! NOW! You both have to talk this through!

– He's mad, Harry! – she yelled.

– SHUT UP!

– Do you think Mom and Dad would like to see their last son threaten their only daughter like that over a cheater? – she was yelling each time louder.

– SHUT UP!

– We're the last Weasleys! Find someone worthy of your love and I'll do the same! – she was crying even more now.

– DON'T… YOU… EVER… SPEAK… OF… HER… LIKE… THAT… AGAIN!

– Stop it! Both of you! You're brother and sister! – Harry tried to make them listen to him, but their shouts were louder than his.

– SHE CHEATED ON YOU!

Harry Potter watched, desperate, his best friend kill the one who was the closest thing from a sister he ever had. As he cried over her body, he saw Ron jump from the window, ending forever the line of the Weasley family.

Far away from there, in the Malfoy family's mansion, Draco watched Hermione sleep. The covers left her naked body part visible. Through the window, the sunlight made her pale skin glow. He walked towards the bed and lay beside her. She opened her eyes, smiled at him and moved forward to kiss him, but he merely said:

– Come. Breakfast is ready.

It has been one year since the note in the _Daily Prophet_, announcing the death of Ronald and Virginia Weasley. Two days after that, she and Draco returned to his mansion and he began to work at the Ministry of Magic.

– Do you think they'll forgive us? – she asked during breakfast.

– Who?

– Ron and Ginny. Do you think they'll forgive us for what we did?

– Hermione, they're dead. – he raised one eyebrow.

– I know they're dead, ok? – she hit the table with her fist, making a glass turn. – There's no need reminding me this…

Draco got up and walked towards her. She got up too, looking down. He hugged her. She could smell his perfume. The same perfume that drove her mad in The Burrow and made her run away with him. He buried his face in her head like he always did when they were lying side by side in bed, making the hairs of her neck stand. Then he kissed her forehead and left to work.

She was all alone again. Sad, miserable, desperate and alone. During the year that has passed, Draco went from cold to the most caring and passionate person she ever met, to cold again. Why was he so cold?

Hermione began to think about Ron. His smile, his voice. And Ginny… _"Oh, Merlin! What have I done to her?"_

That night, when Draco returned from work, he found Hermione's body. She was lying in front of a mirror, her wand in one hand and a note of goodbye in the other. In her face, a very sad look that made Draco cry all night. She was the only woman he ever really loved. Pity he never knew how to tell her that.


End file.
